A Little Crazy for your Badass
by Happycat13
Summary: Puck/Rachel Drabble Meme stories.  Rating M just in case, most will probably be T though.  New drabble  ch. 3  is M.
1. Chapter 1

So found the L/J drabble meme (which really means I cracked and made a L/J account just to see it). So this is going to be one for these memes… and I've started writing on my other stories… I've been spending so much time hand sewing my Halloween costume (which is over half done) I neglected my stories… but all three (cause my bug came back for Desperado after Duets to make some changes) will hopefully be updated by next week.


	2. Flatline

Chapter 1: Flatline

Prompt: **Cheapen** I hear your heart.

A/N: Established P/R, takes place senior year. And sorry I'm starting out with angst. It's just the bug that popped in my head with this prompt.

Disclaimer: Do not own glee or prompt.

The last thing Rachel could remember was the sound of broken glass. _Why did I let Noah take me to this party?_ Sure, the two had been going out since the beginning of summer after junior year but he had been courteous about her desire to not actually spend time with the jocks and Cheerios who even this year they had been dating teasing and throwing slushies on her. She couldn't even count on her hand how many times Noah had turned into Puck in an attempt to stop it with no luck.

But here it was, just after graduation and he was right. She had to let herself be seen out and about if only to let them know they had nothing on her. At least it was Santana throwing the party. Since it came out about her sleeping with Finn and Noah and Rachel getting together the Latina cheerleader got a little less bitchy around her. But it probably helped that Brittany found Puckleberry to be the cutest thing ever. What had shocked Rachel more than anything was that Quinn had basically become her best friend, the two girls finding solace in complaining about Finn and his inability to really stay focused on one girl.

"Rachel!" The couple was nearly tackled with the ditzy blonde came flying through the air, Quinn and Santana moving slower behind her.

"Good to see you here Manhands." Santana could never get over using that as Rachel's nickname, even with all the daggers Puck would throw her way each time she said that.

Quinn gave the smaller girl a hug and handed her a cup. "I know you don't drink much, but it's your last night to party in high school. Any others after this are more pre-college parties, and that's completely different."

Noah laughed and took the cup away from Rachel, drinking it himself. "She already said she wanted to be a designated driver. Kept talking about how she needed to be responsible not only for me but her bestie as well."

Rachel started to get uncomfortable quickly after the party began. It was one thing seeing people she knew and were comfortable with drinking but the jocks kept trying to grab at her, a few actually getting punched by Puck or kicked out by Santana, and a couple of Cheerios had accidently spilt their drinks on her.

"Noah, I'm wanted here. Can we go? Please?" Rachel's eyes were pleading and Noah took a quick glance around.

"Yeah, it's not the most exciting party anyways. Let's say bye to Satan and Britt and see if Quinn needs a ride home or if she's going to crash here."

Saying goodbye to the three girls was never a quick process. Quinn always wanted to make additional plans for more time, Santana would make jokes about how she and Noah needed to stick around for a threesome, and Brittany would need to be told three or four times before she realized that it was just for the night.

"But you can't go. I need you here Rachel. You are my roommate next year. Santana isn't going the same place." Brittany kept grabbing for her hand and trying to pull the girl close, afraid that this bye would be longer, just like she had every time.

By the time they left, the party hadn't winded down, but local bars were closed. Rachel hadn't done much night driving and never with a number of potential drunk drivers on the road. That was probably the main reason it wasn't until Noah called out her name that she noticed the car speeding down the street and running the red light right into her door.

Silence, this was something Noah was not used to when it came to Rachel Berry. Her fathers and his mom were the first he called when they got to the hospital. He hadn't even let the doctors look at him until he let them know that he and Rachel had been in an accident and Rachel was in serious condition. After the doctors were content that despite having a few broken bones he wasn't going to need any serious medical attention he called the three girls who would need to know the most. At least they were smart enough to get a cab. Even the tears from the seven people in the waiting room were silent. At least until the doctor came out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything more we can do. We have her on a machine right now but her heart is too weak. I know she signed and DNR and having her there could get us in serious trouble, but we had her in surgery first and when it didn't work we wanted to give you all a chance to say goodbye before turning it off." Noah and her fathers remembered the day the DNR was signed. Getting appendicitis, and to the point it had nearly burst, three weeks after eighteen led to a serious discussion on how Rachel didn't want her life to be ruled by machines. It wasn't really living.

Noah couldn't go at first; even letting the other three girls go before him. He had to think of what to say to the girl he had fallen in love with. Sure, she wasn't the first, but she was the only one he thought he could keep. Beth was the first girl he loved and that was even before she was born and that one was taken. Now he had heard that the second girl that he felt that about was being pulled from him as well.

Finally he worked up the nerve to see her. He had to grab the doctor beforehand asking him to wait until he was gone from her to pull the plugs. When he went in the only good sight was everything but the machines keeping her heart and lungs working were still attached.

"Hey beautiful. I'm sorry that I had to wait this long to come in here. I was too scared to see you laying here like this." He reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand in both of his, letting the tears flow steadily from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I took you out tonight. Brittany was crying in the waiting room after the doctor came wanting to know why she couldn't trust the sports channel… San had to explain that ESP and ESPN were not the same. I imagined your laughter at hearing those words."

"I hear your heart. Or at least what is I guess a mechanical version of what it would sound like if I could. I know you didn't want to live like this but it's breaking me knowing this is the last time I'm going to see you. I wanted to spend my life with you and now you are going to end up having a funeral. Why is it that everyone that I fall in love with has to go away?"

"I had my mom bring me something from my room. I know it would have seemed soon but I was going to wait till Christmas to do this. But I want you to be buried knowing how much I loved you." He reached into the paper bag his mom brought and took out the small sapphire and pink gold ring. "You always hated diamonds after that movie about the diamonds in Africa so I wasn't going to use one. I had bought this so we could get married."

He slipped the ring onto her limp finger and stood up, a brief kiss being planted first to her forehead and then against her lips. "If only this was one of those Disney fairy tales you and Sarah would always watch, then that would have brought you back to me. I really hope you know that I love you. Because I'll never forget you loved me."

Noah left the room and the doctor walked in. He couldn't pull his face from the window as the machines were turned off. All but the one keeping track of her heartbeat. When the line went steady, Noah's legs collapsed underneath him, his heart breaking for the girl in the room.


	3. Strawberry Split

Chapter 1: Flatline

A/N 1: Since starting (cause I forgot the first alert before the first drabble)—4 alert, 1 fave.

Prompt: **Sara345** "Strawberries, ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce? I'll go get some bowls." "Oh we won't be needing bowls Noah."

A/N 2: This IS rated M.

Disclaimer: Do not own glee or prompt.

Puck never enjoyed having his phone go off while he was playing guitar. Sure, he always looked over that fact when it turned out it was Santana texting him for sex, but even that had dropped off the past few weeks. So he was now more pissed about it because he wasn't used to it any more. So when his phone started to go off that day he tried his best to ignore it.

That was until he recognized the ringtone was the one he had for Crazy… well Rachel. She hadn't really called him since that strange week of dating leading to him being broken up with on the bleachers.

"Hey Bers, what's up?" Stopping his guitar playing was something Puck could easily do about the idea of figuring out what this girl his mother was obsessed with wanted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have some desert with me. My dad's are gone for the next few days and I'm somewhat scared in this house. I have ice cream and toppings. I was thinking we could make a strawberry split because I'm really not the biggest fan of banana." He could hear the pleading in her voice, something that when they were little kids could always make him melt.

_You_ "Strawberries, ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce? I'll go get some bowls and then be right over. I got much bigger ones than you do."

"Oh, we won't be needing bowls Noah." He promptly dropped his phone at those words. When he came out of his shock and picked it back up she had hung up and his boner was trying to push through his pants. Rachel had never seemed that forceful.

He got to her house faster than ever before and knocked on the door. The only answer he got was from the buzzing of his phone.

[Rachel:Noah] Door's open, lock it once in.

He followed the instructions on the text message and walked through the house hearing Rachel singing softly. When he got in the kitchen the tightness in his pants got more than he thought was possible.

Rachel Berry, naked, whipped cream on her breasts with a strawberry on top, a trail of chocolate on her stomach and a scoop of slowly melting ice cream sitting on top of her vagina. That was something he would have loved to see her set up.

"Don't you want your split Noah?" Her words broke him out of the lust he was getting just from the view and crossed to the counter she was laying on in just a few steps.

He started at her breasts, eating the strawberries from them with as little whipped cream as possible. Once those were gone he took each in his mouth slowly removing the cream as he heard her moan as his teeth and tongue slowly shifted along her rapidly hardening nipples. The chocolate was next, and he couldn't just lick it off, every now and then he found himself biting softly along her stomach. Once he made it down to the ice cream he first ate the little bit that was still resting on top before running his tongue first along her legs and then against the lips of her pussy to remove the final traces. Each motion of his tongue sent a begging for more coming from the girl on the counter so just to make sure everything was kosher he slipped his tongue deep inside her opening making a few slow and deliberate swipes.

"That's enough Noah." He back out from her as Rachel sat up, grasping his shirt at the bottom. "It's my turn for some eating, and I don't want ice cream for mine."

She pulled his shirt over his head as he stepped out of his pants, noticing her glance and smile at his throbbing erection before her. "So that's for me I guess." Taking the chocolate and cream she slowly painted along his chest and penis with the two feeling Noah's skin shake under her touch.

She then grabbed a strawberry and started to move it along the traces she made taking bites and getting more when it was covered. After about the fourth berry she brought her mouth to his body to go back over what she had gone to first, stopping with a smile as she was in front of his dick.

"Did you know I don't have a gag reflex Noah?" Before any words could leave his mouth Rachel's lips had wrapped around him and she pulled his thickness deep into her throat. And if that wasn't hot enough she was glancing up at him through the thickest eyelashes he had ever seen.

Before he was near the chance to cum she pulled back out smiling that she had gotten him clean. "I think you should know I've wanted you in me for ages. Please don't make me wait any longer."

"I have a condom in my pants babe."

"Pill. I just need to feel every bit of you inside me. Nothing a condom could provide."

Within a few seconds he buried himself deep inside her, only stopping for a few moments during the first cry of pain as he thrust past her hymen. After a few minutes going at the counter she pushed him back against the fridge moving her body fast and hard against his.

He pulled her down to the ground, thrusting in and out loving the flush covering her chest and the screams of his name interjecting with God as he made her orgasm time and time again.

"I'm about to go babe." He could feel the throb in him that he always did before letting loose. "You want it in you or on you?"

A smile crossed over her mouth.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Noah woke up to his alarm for school and few seconds later a pound on his door.

"Mom made waffles for breakfast. And she won't let me have any until you get down." The voice of Sarah, his little sister, was radiating through his closed and thankfully locked door.

He got out of bed with a sigh, opening the door a crack to make sure Sarah wasn't in the hall. After letting his load go in the toilet he flushed it and walked downstairs.

_Fifth night in a row I've had a sex dream about Berry. I think I need to actually try to go after the girl for a change._

**A/N 3: I swear the next chapter won't be a dream or death filled. I will give them a relatively happy drabble.**


	4. Jacob Ben Israel is Sweets

Chapter 3: Jacob Ben Israel is Sweets.

A/N 1: Since starting drabble 2— 15 alert, 2 fave. 1 review.

Prompt: So I doubt this was from the P/R drabble board just one I had to do. "All those secrets you've been concealing… say you're happy now, once more with feeling."

The door was locked. No one knew who did it after Mr. Schuester went running out of the room due to a commotion going on, but now they were all trapped in the glee room.

"We really should be continuing to practice for Sectionals. It is only now a few weeks away and despite the fact we shouldn't have to worry about the set list being leaked, it would be prudent of us to continue practice until we have our work perfected." Rachel jumped up to the front of the room ignoring the looks that were cast down on her, similar to those when Mr. Schue was sick a couple of days earlier.

"You see, this is why you are crazy. No one here gives a damn about doing this when we don't have to. Right now, we should just make fair use of this time to fool around." Santana caught the stares that both Brittany and Puck sent over to her. "I'm not talking about that way while people like her are in here."

More and more people started talking and the voices were getting louder and more filling as multiple conversations started. It wasn't until a piece of paper floated down onto Artie's lap that everyone passed for a moment trying to figure out where it came from.

"Breaking news: Nothing will be sacred in the Glee room after today." The boy's eyes glanced around at everyone else and chuckled softly. "Things in here have been sacred?"

More papers started to slowly filter down from what seemed to be a small slit in the ceiling. It looked like someone had pushed one of the tiles just slightly out of the way, but that action was next to impossible to do from the inside of the ceiling.

"Breaking News: Sam Evans was kicked out of school for a history of fights."

"Breaking News: Kurt Hummel has been looking through other school's information."

"Breaking News: Despite what has been stated, Quinn Fabray keeps in constant contact with Shelby Corcran."

"Breaking News: After her dates with Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce sleeps with Santana Lopez."

Each piece of paper led to looks and words of disgust, confusion, or a desire to know more. But it wasn't until the first piece of paper to fall in Rachel's lap to slowly break the soft bubble of tension that had been building around the room.

"Breaking News: Last year Finn Hudson lost his virginity to Santana Lopez and has told his girlfriend Rachel Berry how happy he was that they both had waited to have their first time together."

No one in the room had known the two of them had slept together. When that and the fact that Finn had lied about his sex history half expected her to cry while the other half expected a diva fit. One half was part right.

"You bastard!" Rachel stormed over and slapped Finn hard across his face. "Once we got together I told you I hadn't slept with Jesse and you… you…" All of a sudden her anger turned and she spun to face the Latina girl. "And you. I'm going to rip those plastic things off of you."

The next moment all of the guys, save Kurt, and Brittany were pushed into a scene they couldn't take their eyes off of. Rachel launched herself onto the other girl dragging her down to the floor as the two started rolling around. Papers that continued to fall were ignored as Kurt and Mercedes started taking video and pictures and Quinn and Tina tried to distract their boyfriends from the girls who were tearing at each other's hair and clothes.

It was Tina falling from stepping on one of the papers that slowly brought attention away from the fight. "Breaking News: Noah Puckerman was overheard telling his baby mamma Quinn Fabray that he has fallen in love with the diva Rachel Berry."

When Noah heard his name his eyes left the fight, something that happened to others watching when the word love was mentioned in a sentence with him. Even the fight ended when Rachel pushed herself off the other girl at her name and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's body.

Finn glared at the other boy and came forward, his fist flying to hit Puck again like he had the year before. "What is it with you and my girlfriends?"

Noah ducked and stepped behind the boy, pulling his arm behind his back. "You know after the whole Jesse thing the two of us became friends, even though she didn't want everyone at school to know. She knows more about me than anyone, and I know so much about her. And unlike you, I never lied to her."

Finn's head dropped slightly and he glanced at his _ex-_girlfriend. "Rachel I didn't want you to think I didn't want you."

"But you didn't. Plus, I overheard when you talked to Quinn. I think things would be better for us if we were done." Rachel walked over to Finn and gave him a hug. "I don't think I'd be able to forget about this."

One final piece of paper fell from the ceiling as the group slowly broke into small sections: Santana and Brittany; Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt; Mike and Tina; and each of the others sitting slightly apart from everyone else.

Mercedes was the one who picked it up and glanced down. "We do know who did all of these right?"

Everyone nodded knowing on Jacob Ben Israel would know that much about everyone. "What does it say Mercedes?" Kurt's voice was light as he fingered the paper in the girl's hand.

"So now that it's all done and the door is unlocked I leave you with a quote that I hope can work as well in this situation as it did where it was first used. All those secrets you've been concealing… say you're happy now, once more with feeling."

The door opened and everyone started to slowly walked out except for Rachel who decided to pick up the papers littering the ground. She looked up and noticed that Noah had turned to look at her before leaving.

"Noah, is what he said true? Do you love me?"

The boy walked over to her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Yeah, but I know you need to get over Finn. Let me know when you are though Berry."

It would be about 4 months later, but when she was ready he knew.

Disclaimer: Do not own glee or BtVS.


End file.
